Compañera de Cuarto
by Yubashiri Zoro
Summary: Mamá que haces aqui...Temari es... es... - Shikamaru es... es... Muchas cosas son realmente problemáticas pero tener una compañera de cuarto es la peor. Sin embargo, algunas veces es todo lo contrario. ShikaTema , regalo de cumpleaños y reto #65 de los 100 retos ShikaTema. El cover image, mas o menos así me imagino el vestido o algo mas atrevido. Lemon? presentando 2 Omakes, UA.


**Y pensar que fue hace 5 años que nos conocimos y 3 años cuando Temari_vc y yo dejamos a una pequeña, pero problemática user del mundo Cemzooniano (Tuve que entrar a Cemzoo para recordar, ahora soy fugitivo del foro xD) a defender el ShikaTema y el lemon, luego se perdio comunicación y fue gracias a las historias que escribí que las volví a encontrar aunque Temari_vc esta ausente (ansió su regreso y las continuaciones).**

**Con mi regreso, me dije que haría de todo ShikaTema nunca antes visto, me uní a los 100 retos ShikaTema y miren ahora, les presento el reto #65 de los 100 retos ShikaTema y el regalo, atrasado, pero celebrando el cumpleaños de una gran amiga y mi primer reto cumplido.**

**Disclaimer y todo eso ya lo saben.**

**Feliz cumple Titxutemari... y disfruta leyendo.**

* * *

**COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO**

* * *

Comienzas el día, haciendo ejercicio, el primer movimiento de la mañana el mejor o en mi caso el peor abdominal de todos. Levantarse.

_Levantarse es problemático._

Lo siguiente es asearse, uno debe asearse para comenzar bien el día, una sonrisa estúpida se forma en mis labios recordando porque había que asearse todas las mañanas no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota.

_Asearse es problemático._

Desayunar, es la comida mas importante del día según mi madre, recordar a esa mujer problemática cada mañana, eso si me daba risa aunque era un mal chiste. Desde que me mude de la casa de mis padres a vivir con mi mejor amigo Chouji ha pasado un año, no lo tomo muy bien pero con el tiempo lo supo aceptar, aunque me visita una vez al mes. Sin embargo, hoy se cumplía 7 meses de los cuales no venia.

_Desayunar es problemático._

Pero, Chouji se mudo a los 6 meses. Cuando me disponía a levantar la tercera cucharada de mi desayuno, cereal y un poco de yogurt a la mano no era un buen cocinero, suena el teléfono.

_El chirrido del teléfono es problemático._

―Aló… Cuanto tiempo… Como has estado… Yo también te he extrañado… Espera un momento, vienes para acá… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?... No, espera, no te estoy diciendo que no vengas, solo que no estaba listo… ¡Llegas mañana!... ok, quieres que te valla a recoger… entiendo… te espero… te amo, besos, bye.

Que es más problemático, que una mujer problemática a… otra voz interrumpe mis pensamientos, bien, vivía en un apartamento desde hace un año, lo compartía con Chouji, hasta el sexto mes, tuvo que partir por opciones de negocio y este apartamento quedaba muy lejos de su trabajo.

―Buenos días Shikamaru, ¿Quién era?

Me sonreía una rubia problemática dirigiéndose al baño, si, ya no vivía con Chouji, a partir del séptimo mes empecé a vivir con Temari, problemática y todo pero era mi compañera de trabajo y cuarto.

―Buenos días Temari, como amaneciste.

―Bien, ― se estiraba, típico de ella, con esa ropa tan llamativa que usaba, no pude evitar sonreír ―un poco cansada pero bien. ― Creo que yo había amanecido con esa sonrisa de idiota.

―Era mi madre, viene acá mañana para la cena.

Solo recibí un uhm de su parte, lo peor aun estaba por venir, reí para mis adentros y le servía su desayuno.

* * *

―Shikamaru, hijo. ― Me abrazaba la mujer que me dio la vida, no dude en devolverle el mismo afecto con la misma intensidad. ―Discúlpame por no haber venido en estos meses pero tu sabes todas las cosas que tengo que arreglar con tu padre. ― Con señas me decía que tenia problemas con la bebida, me causaba gracia y pena por mi pobre padre.

―No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien. ― Tan rápido se había dado cuenta que Chouji mi supuesto compañero no estaba, miraba a todos lados buscando al gordito de mi compañero. ― Se lo que piensas, pero Chouji se mudo hace 5 meses… ― Antes de que pudiera terminar me tenia en sus brazos ¿llorando?, si, llorando apenas se le entendía pero lo poco que pude rescatar entre balbuceos fue, pobre de mi Shikamarurito.

Ni bien dejo de abrazarme, la lleve a la sala, tres pequeños muebles pero acogedores, ―Shikamaru, entonces has estado solo todo este tiempo. ― agarrándome el mentón como si buscara alguna extraña enfermedad.

Justo en ese momento mi problemática compañera de cuarto entra con una bandeja de galletas y 3 vasos de jugo que había preparado ella, lo puso sobre la mesita, se presento y le extendió su mano a mi madre con una de esas sonrisas que la caracterizaba, lo que no podía creer era que mi madre estaba en shock al mirar a Temari, no sé por el hecho de que la había sorprendido que salga de la cocina una mujer o por la ropa que llevaba Temari, un jean ni tan apretado ni tan flojo pero si dejaba ver sus curvas y una blusa de tiras con un mediano escote. **(*)**

―Mamá ― la moví un poco para que reaccionara, ―ella es Temari, mi compañera de Trabajo y de cuarto. ― Solo asintió con la cabeza para después tomar su mano y decirle Mucho Gusto, soy Yoshino la madre de Shika, luego de un sorbo al vaso de jugo miro a Temari que se encontraba al frente.

―Temari… no… dime tu preparaste este jugo. ― La mirada inquisidora de mi madre hacia la rubia era como una amenaza de muerte, aunque ella respondió con un ligero si, tomando una de las galletas que ella había preparado. ―Esta… sumamente delicioso, muy muy rico y estas galletas son mejores que las mías. ― Rio un poco para luego darle una mirada cómplice, ―me pasaras la receta eh.

Entre algunas recetas y risas, mi madre se llevo bien con Temari, la charla era amena, hasta entrar en tema de cuando yo era bebe, por un lado mi madre contaba anécdotas que hacían que se riera abiertamente, Temari por otro un poco ruborizada por las cosas que decía pero no perdía la risa cuando hablaban de mi pasado y finalmente yo que me encontraba todo avergonzado.

El timbre del horno interrumpió la charla.

Temari se levanto, llevo los tres vasos y la bandeja de las galletas tal como lo había traído. La mirada de mi madre se poso sobre mí ahora ―De donde has sacado una jovencita tan hermosa, atenta como ella hasta se parece un poco a mí. ― Me jalo una mejilla.

―Es mi compañera de trabajo, se mudo al saber que vivía solo, ― esa mirada de mi madre no me gustaba, estaba tramando algo ― porque su anterior apartamento estaba un poco lejos del trabajo, por eso me pidió para vivir juntos ― antes de que hablara mi madre ―**pero tenemos cuartos separados, ella no entra a mi cuarto ni yo al de ella.**

La risita de mi madre, se parecía un poco a Temari. Creo que el parecido podría ser un poco cierto. La susodicha nos llamo a la mesa, para degustar lo que ella había preparado. Cuando todos estaban sentados, mi madre quedo en frente de Temari y yo en medio de ambas, comenzó el juicio se podría decir.

―Dime Temari, mi hijo me comento que tú decidiste mudarte.

―Así es Yoshino san…

―Mamá…

No sé a donde iba con esas preguntas pero nada bueno iba a salir.

―Y también pagas la mitad de renta como acuerdo de compañeros.

―Así es Yoshino san…

―Mamá…

Porque esas preguntas… pero a Temari no veía que la fastidiaran.

―Y… veo que eres mayor a mi hijo.

―Así es… Yoshino san, le llevo tres años.

―Mamá…

La forma como respondía Temari era de una manera muy natural.

― Temari, tu eres hermosa, ¿Tienes novio?

Esta pregunta hizo que Temari se sorprendiera y ruborizase un poco, yo simplemente me atore al tratar de decir mamá, fue Temari la que me alcanzo un poco de agua.

―No, no tengo, estoy esperando al indicado Yoshino san.

Por alguna extraña razón en una milésima de segundos nuestras miradas se unieron.

―Mamá, creo que es estas incomodando a Temari.

Puso su mano encima de la mía, mirándome, ―no me incomoda para nada Shikamaru ― nos regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

―Ves, yo no la incomodo y dime como liberas tensión sexual.

La manera en como preguntaba y como respondía era tan natural, no podía más, realmente esa pregunta iba a incomodar a Temari, antes de que pueda decir mamá por enésima vez.

―Como toda mujer sin novio lo haría Yoshino san… **(**)** ― Sonrió abiertamente, lo que mi madre también sonrió, yo no pude más, tantas imágenes en mi mente.

― ¡Mamá!

Ambas rieron.

―Estuvo muy delicioso, gracias Temari chan.

―De nada, Yoshino san.

―Se lo que piensas, mamá, pero te aseguro que entre Temari y yo sólo hay una relación laboral además de ser compañeros de apartamento.

Vi a Temari voltearse, la vi mordiéndose el labio o fue una alucinación.

―Te creo hijo, te creo.

Los tres comenzamos a lavar.

En el momento de la despedida, llame a la empresa de taxis para que vengan a llevar a mi madre a casa.

―Gracias por todo Temari chan, me lo cuidas a mi Shika.

―No se preocupe Yoshino san, yo lo cuido ― metió su brazo por el dentro del mio quedando muy juntos.

―Me alegro mucho. ― Mi madre nos sonreía… ―Hasta luego Shika. ― Me acerque para despedirme, transmitirle todos los sentimientos que sentía hacia mi madre, luego Temari la abrazo a mi madre y mi madre respondía de la misma forma.

El taxi llego y mamá se fue, nosotros volvimos a casa, fue mejor de lo que pensé la visita de mi madre.

* * *

Aproximadamente una semana después, Temari me comenta que desde el día en que mi madre vino a cenar, no encontraba el cucharón grande de plata para servir la sopa. Por un momento dudamos de mi madre que se lo había robado. Así que le escribí:

"Querida mamá: No estoy diciendo que tu tomaras el cucharón de plata de servir salsas pero tampoco estoy diciendo que no lo hicieras, pero el hecho es que este ha desaparecido desde que tu viniste a cenar a casa. Con todo cariño, Shika".

Unos días mas tarde, en la noche, recibí una carta de mi madre que decía:

"Querido hijo: No estoy diciéndote que tengas una relación mas que laboral con Temari o que no tengas una relación mas que laboral con Temari, pero el hecho es que si Temari se acostara en su propia cama, ya habría encontrado el cucharón de plata para servir salsas. Con todo cariño, tu madre".

Al momento de terminar de leerla, me dirijo al cuarto de Temari, mientras ella estaba en la ducha.

―Lo encontré Temari, encontré el cucharón. ― Después tendí su cama, lo puse en la cocina y me dirige a mi cuarto de nuevo, enciendo el equipo de sonido de mi cuarto y justo la canción que suena es **Na Na Na de My Chemical Romance**, justo cuando me iba a recostar en la cama, veo que la carta tenía más.

"Pd. Shika, no seas tan vago y de una vez trae a Temari a la casa para que la conozca tu padre y así ya puedan casarse, porque Temari es la pareja perfecta para un genio vago como tu, entendiste".

**Na Na Na**

―Mendokusai.

Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need 'em, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas, kill them all  
and we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl  
You be my detonator

―Que pasó Shika. ― La bella rubia entraba en una simple bata al cuarto, para luego irse secando cada parte de su cuerpo delante mio hasta llegar al otro cuarto para vestirse.

―Nada, mi madre te invita a mi casa.

―Yoshino san… será muy divertido. ― Entro con un espectacular babydoll negro resaltando enormemente sus curvas.** (***)** ― Pero ahora quiero un poco de ti… ― Se hecho a mi lado, nos comenzamos a besar.

Love, gimme love, gimme love  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart  
And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box  
Put an X on the floor  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more  
Shut up and sing it with me

Levantarse es problemático. Asearse es problemático. El chirrido del teléfono es problemático. Desayunar es problemático. Sin embargo, tener relaciones con Temari no era para nada, absolutamente para nada problemático.

**Na Na Na**

From mall security  
To every enemy  
We're on your property  
Standing in V formation

Entre besos y caricias, no dude en aventurar mis manos hacia más debajo de sus caderas, sacando unos cuantos gemidos cuando mis manos agarraban con firmezas ese trasero que me volvía loco.

―Como supiste donde estaba el cucharon. ― Hablaba mientras empezaba a lamer su cuello, otro gemido más, ―Larga historia, después te la digo ― antes de que pudiera responder, deslice dos dedos de mi mano izquierda sin antes lubricarlos dentro de su intimidad arrancando varios gemidos que no pudo controlar hasta que me mordió mi clavícula, simplemente era un dolor rico.

**Na Na Na**

Let's blow an artery  
Eat plastic surgery  
Keep your apology  
Give us more detonation

―Cuando dijiste: "Se lo que piensas, mamá, pero te aseguro que entre Temari y yo sólo hay una relación laboral además de ser compañeros de apartamento". ― Eso había pasado hace varios días, pero aun lo recordaba y lo mejor fue que había engrosado su voz para sonar como yo. ―Pensé que lo decías de verdad, me puse muy mal sabes… ― no pudo terminar porque había introducido un dedo más y con mi mano libre había bajado la tela que sostenía ambos senos, esos senos que cada vez que lo veía aumentaban su tamaño.

More! Gimme more! Gimme more!

Oh, let me tell ya 'bout the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman  
Thought you was Batman  
And hit the party with a gas can  
Kiss me you animal

―Sabes que lo dije, fue para mantener al margen a mi madre. ― No pudo contestarme ya que me dedique a lamer el pezón derecho que se me hacia apetecible desde que comencé a masajear con mi mano derecha, gemido, gemido, un grito de placer al ver como un cuarto dedo se aventuraba dentro suyo. ―Ahora que recuerdo, tu también dijiste que te dabas placer sin un novio o me equivoco. ― Se había ruborizado, lamí el pezón izquierdo mientras con mi mano libre agarraba el pezón derecho para peñiscarlo, alarlo y apretarlo.

**Na Na Na**

You run the company  
Fuck like a Kennedy  
I think we'd rather be  
Burning your information

Let's blow an artery  
Eat plastic surgery  
Keep your apology  
Give us more detonation

―Sabes que lo dije, fue para mantener al margen a tu madre. ― Un grito mas fuerte, capaz de despertar a los vecinos, fue cuando introduje toda mi mano dentro suyo, sentí como se contraía y termino expulsando sus fluidos en mi mano ―Tu primera corrida. ― sonreí al verla avergonzada mientras le enseñaba mi mano con abundante fluido femenino. ―Cochino… ― Como niña pequeña y siendo su ultimo recurso me grito, no le hice caso al dirigir mi mano a mi boca, lamia con lujuria mis dedos ganándome otra vez… ―Eres un cochino.

And right here  
Right now  
All the way in Battery City  
Little children  
Raise their open filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven  
And all the juvee halls  
And the ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon  
and fucking garbage  
Scream out "What will save us?"  
And the sky opened up

―Shika, me has hecho correr y ni siquiera te has quitado tus pantalones otra vez lo vamos a hacer mas de 10 veces. ― No pude evitar reír, ella sabia muy bien, pero era hora de hacernos sentir bien, se acercó a mis pantalones y me los quito, tuvo un poco mi ayuda. Ahora estaba en bóxer que en un parpadeo ya no estaban, los dos en la cama, yo estaba desnudo y ella con esa prenda de Victoria Secret a medio destruir. ―Esta bien, lo vamos a hacer mas de 10 veces, pero después no te quejes de porque te deje las piernas chuecas. ― Ante el último comentario no pude evitar reír y ver como ella se sonrojaba tal y como un tomate, sacando ese puchero de su labio inferior que me fascinaba.

Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one,  
No one wants to die  
Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try  
Wanna try, wanna try, oh  
I'll be your detonator

―Eres un cochino… ― Reí pero fui callado con un beso, no podía gritar ya que me había doblado mi miembro con fuerza causándome un dolor infernal, ese beso que me silenciaba, el baile de nuestras lenguas lo hacían para luego excitarme hasta quedar erecto. ―Tu eres una problemática lo sabias, me dolió. ― Ella se rió ahora, con delicadeza posaba su mano por todo mi miembro aliviando un poco el dolor y excitándome aún mas. ―Ahora si, déjame chueca mi vago cochino.

**FIN**

**Ve que continua... pues si prepare dos omakes.**

* * *

Muy lejos de hay en otro apartamento la suerte de Chouji no era la misma, tenia a un rubio hiperactivo de compañero que se lamentaba por no haber conseguido hablarle a su compañera de trabajo.

― ¡Mañana será el día, dattebayo, mañana le diré a Hinata para salir!

―Claro que lo harás Naruto.

― ¡Gracias Chouji! ¡Vamos por Ramen Chouji!

― ¡Son las 4 de la mañana ya duerme!

En la mente del Akimichi, solo pasaba un recuerdo, que tal vez a su amigo Shikamaru le esté yendo igual o peor con su nuevo compañero. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en su cara.

― ¡Vamos por Ramen dattebayo! ― Naruto entro a la fuerza al cuarto de Chouji sacándolo del pequeño sueño que aun le quedaba antes de ir a trabajar.

― ¡Mierda, te he dicho que son las 4 de la mañana!

― Chouji… ― se agarró el mentón ―Son las 7 y media de la mañana.

― ¿¡Nani!? ¡Tonto Naruto llegaremos tarde al trabajo otra vez!

―Tarde… La abuela Tsunade me matara… ― Ambos se cambiaban a mas no poder, con el poco tiempo que habían dormido por culpa del rubio, ya comenzaban un nuevo día de trabajo.

―Te despedirá por llamarla abuela…

―No por favor ¡dattebayo! ― Ambos salieron corriendo rumbo al trabajo.

En la mente del Akimichi, tal vez su amigo Shikamaru no le esté yendo tan peor como a él.

**Creo que este es el más esperado.**

―Shika aquí es…

―Si Temari…

―Tu crees que me acepten.

―Por supuesto a mi madre ya la escuchaste por teléfono, te voy a presentar a mi familia formalmente como mi novia y luego pediré tu mano a tus padres.

―En serio… pero sabes que, déjame de agarrarme el trasero, desde que bajamos del carro no dejaste de agarrármelo quiero dar una buena impresión.

―Gomennasai.

―Eres un cochino, ahora que mano piensas dar a tus padres ¡COCHINO!

―Mendokusai, no lo pensé…

― ¡COCHINO!

Los gritos en la puerta llamaron la atención de Yoshino, Shikaku, Asuma el maestro de Shikamaru y su novia Kurenai, también maestra de Shikamaru.

―Estos chicos…

―No los defiendas Shikaku, Shikamaru me va a oír… ― Una muy enojada Yoshino los esperaba al atravesar la puerta.

―Mendokusai mujer.

Asuma, ya sentado con su novia Kurenai, maestros en primaria y secundaria de Shikamaru, estaban jugando debajo de la mesa, pero no exactamente estaban jugando shougi. ―Eran como nosotros verdad Kurenai… ― Mientras le apretaba el seno mas cercano a su novia. ― Aún lo somos Asuma, pero espera… ― mientras alejaba su mano. ―Ahora Shikamaru nos va a oír ― colocándose al costado de Yoshino ―porque tanto tiempo enseñándole como tratar a una mujer, ahora nos oirá.

Las dos mujeres esperaban al pobre Nara adentro de la casa.

**Na Na Na**

Make no apologies  
It's death or victory  
On my authority  
Crash and burn  
Young and loaded

―Vamos a entrar Temari. ― Abrió la puerta para ser recibido por un par de patadas que impactaron directo en su cara de parte de su madre y profesora.

Los dos hombres dentro, quedaron en shock al ver la reacción de sus mujeres.

Temari, Kurenai y Yoshino se acercaron a Shikamaru… ― ¡Por cochino!

Drop like a bulletshell  
Dress like a sleeper cell  
I'd rather go to hell  
Than be in purgatory  
Cut my hair  
Gag and bore me  
Pull this pin  
Let this world explode

―Mendokusai… ― Hablaron los tres hombres dentro de la casa, aunque los dos que estaban sentados rieron abiertamente.

* * *

**(*) No se de ropa de mujeres xD.**

******(**) Son libres de pensar.**

********** (***) Repito no se mucho de ropa de mujeres y menos de lenceria. Sin embargo, me inspire en Alizze en **J'en Ai Marre (Tubes D'un Jour). *Alizze es muy talentosa*

**********Que les pareció, llegaron a entender o no? xD Bueno, seguiré reto tras reto hasta llegar a los 100 de ShikaTema, en mis investigaciones pude ver que hacen lo mismo otra pareja para Shikamaru. En fin, comenzare a escribir más y más, este es el principio de muchas cosas y tengo buenas ideas.**

**Últimamente************ estuve viendo One Piece y la pareja que mas resalto fue ZoroxRobin, prometí un ZarakixUnohana, ahora prometo un ZoroxRobin, por novedades tenemos la continuación de todo y cosas nuevas y cambiare algo a la historia principal, ya no por libros, mejor por Sagas. Es el hecho de ver mucho One Piece y lo e extendido de los 100 capítulos que iban a ser, ahora van a ser más con portadas originales dibujadas por mi, pero para las portadas espérenme es un buen proyecto, también la historia de zombies y gracias a The Following se me antojo hacer algo similar y una historia de policías, no adelanto nada pero haré muchos cambios y me organizare mejor y por fin responderé review y creare una historia donde serán libres de elegir mis siguientes publicaciones, yo iré avanzando.**

**********Ahora, pondré a elección de mis queridos lectores, lo siguiente que quieren ver es:**

********** Un ShikaSuiFengTema.**

**********Un TemaShikaIno.**

**********Un ZoroRobin.**

**********Un ZarakiUnohana.**

**********Un Incesto Crack ShikaTema.**

**********Los dejo a su elección, léanme y si desean una continuación de este One Shot, déjenme un review conforme al tamaño de este One Shot, por primera vez escribo tanto xD. Y porque no continué el lemon... Cosas mías. Yo me voy a seguir escuchando NA NA NA NA y tal vez un poco de Alizee, su baile es ****hipnótico.**

**********Y si tienen cuenta en Fanfiction hay nos vemos.**


End file.
